1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device and method for providing handwriting animation for input text.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to provide selected text with handwriting animation, a typical electronic device sequentially outputs an image file for a portion of text forming the text as described above. In this case, since image files should be sequentially output, there is a limitation in that the display speed of selected text decreases.